


Dirty

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [132]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Annie is a fan, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: She's a pervert but that's okay.





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Random Sam/Gene fan Annie is also random, and equally as old.

It's wrong, it's _dirty_ , and she's a bloody filthy pervert for thinking such things, but lately Annie's noticed a reoccurring element in her fantasies. Those sort of fantasies. The ones that play out in her mind while she's getting herself off; the stars of which happen to be Sam and Gene.

She particularly likes the one where Sam gets fed up with all the tension and 'aggressive male bonding' and decides to show Gene who's boss. Always works a treat.

It makes it rather hard to look either of them in the eye at work though.

Somehow Annie always manages.


End file.
